Blind
by Silenter
Summary: Yami is a vampire who won't open his eyes. Seto is human who can't control his temper. They refuse to accept nor trust, but during times of war and rage, acceptance and trust may be the keys to survival. SxYY AU [Thanks to Icesphere]


Title: Blind  
Author: Icesphere  
Co-Author: Silenter  
Summary: Yami is a vampire who won't open his eyes. Seto is human who can't control his temper. The two refuse to accept each other, but during times of war and rage, acceptance and trust maybe the keys to survival. SetoxYami Vampire AU  
Notes: Yep, I'm not the original author for this story for the first 3 chapters, my friend Icesphere is retiring from and I volunteered to re-write and continue her fics XD. This was one lots of people wanted to see continued, so I'll do this one first. Just edited a few words around, the plot and timeline remains exactly the same.**  
Disclaimer: Do not own****  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was bad enough that a seventeen year old was driving a car at 90 miles per hour in the middle of a war, but a seventeen year old that was _blind _is worse. Much worse. Take it from the passenger who's seated next to him, the brown-hair blue-eyed man named Seto Kaiba.

"Would you open your eyes already?" Seto shouted, gripping the leather cushions of his seat in the speeding car. "You're going to fucking get us killed!" He ducked his head as another piece of debris flew his way. Damn this war.

The out-of-control car he was seated in spun around in a full 360 degree circle, nearly tossing the blue-eyed human out the passenger window. "Dammit, kid! Open your eyes and look at the goddamn road!" Seto shouted again, pulling a gun from his pocket as he shot an odd-looking hawk that flew above the speeding car. "Screw that; you're not even on the road!" Seto looked back at the driver and narrowed his eyes. "If you only open your eyes--"

"How many times must I explain to you?" The teen that was driving shouted back at him, eyes squeezed shut. He turned the wheel in a full circle again, making Seto's face turn green with nausea as he the world spun in circles around him. "I **can't** do that!" The spiky-haired boy gritted his teeth and turned the wheel of the car once more, in the opposite direction. Seto was tossed around in the vehicle like a rag doll.

"That's it!" Seto shouted, fixing his disheveled hair and clothes. He sat normally in the passenger seat, and hid the gun in the back pocket of his jeans. "Stop the car, and move." He shouted, tearing the boy off the driving wheel as it careened to a stop. "From now on, I'll do the driving." Seto said, shifting the gear into reverse. He looked over at the boy with a smug. "You might want to put your seatbelt on, kid." He spit a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth as he turned the car around, looking for a road.

"I'm not a kid! And I'm sure as hell not putting my seat belt on!" The youth retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and faced the opposite direction, eyes still closed tight. Seto shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Seto mumbled, as he pressed down on the gas petal. _Hard. _Both their heads were slammed back into the seats from the whiplash, the shorter male struggling to get his seatbelt on from the force of the wind. Meanwhile, Seto reached back into his back pocket and pulled out his gun, shooting at the possessed birds that attacked from above.

"You and your species have the oddest ways of creating an army." He said to the boy vampire. There wasn't a response, like usual. "Sure, hawks maybe strong and fierce..." He said as he aimed and shot another one diving down toward the hood of the car. The bird just slammed into the windshield instead, killing itself instantly. Seto cringed, looking at the feathers that were now stuck to his window as he tried to use the wipers to push the dead body off. "...but they're rather _stupid _once they're bitten by a vampire, no?_"_

"Stop the car!" The boy suddenly shouted. Seto slammed his foot on the brake, and looked over, surprised to see the youth pressing his ear up against the dashboard.

"What the hell are you…?" Seto was instantly silenced as he felt two small but strong hands push against his chest and shove him out of the car. He gasped as the wind was blown out of his lungs when he hit the concrete floor. Those same two hands grabbed him up by his shirt, pulling him away from the car that was left in the road. "What the hell! That's mycar! Where are we--" Seto retorted, shaking him loose from the smaller one's grip.

"Just leave it! Your car is about to--!"

BOOM!

Seto's jaw dropped in awe as he saw his expensive, yet beaten convertible explode into shards. The sky-rocketing flames danced in his eyes as he stared at his once-was vehicle…now chunks of metal and ashes. Particles and debris flew into the air, people and vampires alike screamed at the sudden explosion out of the blue.

"Oh shit..." Seto mumbled, lifting his hand to wipe his brow. "T-there…was a bomb, this entire time…" He continued to wipe the sweat off his face as he tore his eyes from the flames, resisting the urge to scream. The boy vampire stood up on two feet and dusted himself off, pulling on his collar to lift his shirt up and shake some of the dirt off.

"That was way to close for comfort." The boy said shuddering. "I heard the bomb ticking under the car…must be a vampire thing." The boy spoke, turning his back toward Seto. Seto gritted his teeth and spit out a chunk of dirt in his mouth as he pushed his palms into the ground, lifting himself up.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's always a vampire thing." Seto glared at the boy's back, using his sleeve to wipe away the dirt and blood off his face. He gasped as the boy turned around; eyes still shut after all this time. Seto shook his head, frowning. "You still aren't going to tell me why you can't open your eyes?" Seto asked, walking up to the boy.

It took a while for him to respond, but eventually he shook his head and looked down at the dirt.

"N-No. I'm not." The boy said as he spun around and walked away. Seto furrowed his eyebrows. '_Damn.' _

"Where do you think you're going? This is a waryou know. The _blind_ can't just walk around freely at times like these." Seto shouted after him, pointing to the commotion happening behind him. Guns shooting, people screaming, bombs exploding, the typical war scenery in all its glory.

The vampire stopped walking and balled his fists. "For the last time, I'm. _Not_. **_Blind_**!" He shouted, scaring away a few birds that neared. Seto's frown drooped deeper, not surprised by his reaction.

"You won't open your eyes. Why? That you won't tell me. You constantly get into trouble, and I constantly have to be your knight in shining armor, saving your blind ass every last minute!" Seto snapped, anger boiling.

"Well no one asked you to be my personal body guard, did they?" The youth responded, just as harshly. Seto growled and took a step forward, holding his fist in front of him.

"Look, Yami. Unless you tell me what's wrong with you, I can't keep helping you like this! It's dangerous, and I've got other--"

"Who _said_ I needed your help?" Yami replied, crossing his hands over his chest defiantly. "I can continue my life on my own, with our without you. And right now, I prefer without you." Yami spat as he turned heel and stomped away.

Seto cringed inwardly. He had just met the ruthless teen only about four days ago, and already he wanted to protect the pathetic…creature. Yes, Yami was a vampire, but one hell of an unusual one. He didn't want to open his eyes. _For anything. _Seto was determined to find out why, but everything always led to Yami being in danger, and Seto being there to save him just before the blind vampire was killed.

Even more unusual, it was more vampires that had tried to kill Yami than humans. With this chaotic war breaking out between vampires and humans, Seto guessed that the blood-lusting creatures didn't care who they killed, as long as they had fresh blood to feed off of.

Seto shuddered.

It disgusted him down to the core. His hands clenched into tight fists, glaring eyes finally leaving Yami's retreating figure. '_Just let him go, leave him to die with the rest of his suicidal kind.' _Seto's brain tried to persuade him, but his heart told him otherwise. Dammit, why did he always have a soft spot for the weak and…deprived?

"SETO!"

The brunet's head snapped up in alert. '_Yami!' _ He cursed under his breath as he saw two vampires pinning a struggling Yami to the ground. One of the vampire's pale hands swooped down and grabbed a fist full of Yami's hair, while the other extended his thumbs out and pressed on the youth's eyelids, trying to force them open with some difficulty.

Seto jolted into action, skillfully pulling out his gun and aiming at the vampires' heads.

The sound of two gunshots echoed through the fields.

The two creatures fell to the ground in a heap of rotten flesh and blood. Yami wriggled out from underneath the two dead bodies, lifting his hands to cover his eyes as he rubbed the soreness away. He ran up to where he heard Seto's footsteps and calls approaching. Seto reacted instantly, and opened his arms allowing the teen to run into his chest before almost collapsing on the ground.

Seto wrinkled his nose in disgust as the two dead bodies shattered and disappeared into dust within a matter of seconds. The way all vampires did after they died. What a pity. Seto mentally snorted. '_Not.' _

"Why did you come save me again?" Yami asked while pulling away from the brunet. "I didn't need your help." Yami pouted, turning stern. Seto's eyebrows formed a perfect V on his forehead. '_How dare this punk!'_

"Say WHAT?" Seto said holding the younger one's shoulders arms length away. "I heard you call out my name! That'sclearlya call for help!" Seto yelled in frustration. '_Must not strangle…must not strangle…'_

Yami crossed his arms over his chest yet again. "So. Maybe I didn't _need _your help. Maybe I _like_ hearing your name." Yami turned his head away from Seto, wondering if the elder caught sight of the wide smirk on his face.

Seto fumed, looking at the grinning fool in front of him. _This is amusing to him, isn't it? _He did not like the way this little… _creature_ was taking advantage of him. There is absolutely no way in hell this punk can get away with this.

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" Seto shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "That's just…so…fucking ridiculous!" Seto shouted, not controlling where his anger went. And unfortunately, he came down with a punch. A _hard _punchAnd Yami just happened to be its target…

The vampire stumbled backward, so much pressure and pain being applied to the right side of his face that his eye managed to creak open...

Crimson glinted in the moonlight.

Then everything turned to ashes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto? You awake? Seto?" A voice whispered in a soothing tone as deep blue eyes strained to stay open to the light.

"Yami..." Another voice moaned. A smile of relief glittered Yami's face.

"Thank heaven you're okay." Yami said, pleased. Seto's eyes snapped open to the sound of the vampire's voice.

"Surprising…" The brunet replied. Yami raised an eyebrow in question. "You didn't thank Hell. I was almost sure you hated me." Seto smiled smugly. "But I guess you _do _have a heart…" Yami turned his entire body away, ears reddening from embarrassment as he hung his head down.

"Shut up." He mumbled as he picked up a strip of black cloth from the ground beside him. "Help me tie this." He said, rolling the black cloth into halves and wrapping it around his eyes and behind his head. Seto blinked, not sure what was his plan, but he did as told. He gently took the two ends of the black cloth and tied them tightly around the vampire's spiky-haired head. He heard Yami sigh.

"So...what happened here?" Seto said as he let his hands drop into his lap. He rotated his head to look at their surroundings. The once battle that occurred was no longer visible. It was just a circular field of ashes. Not even the buildings existed. Not a single living soul -besides theirs- was in sight.

Yami shifted uncomfortably and looked away, turning his back toward the blue-eyed human. He let his chin drop to his chest. "I don't want to talk about it." Yami whispered, barely audible. Seto frowned as he gathered his thoughts.

All he remembered was the war, the argument, the time he saved Yami, then the time he lost his temper and …punched him...

Seto looked up. He remembered seeing a bright flash of fire…just before everything disappeared. "The fire." He blurted out. Yami's ears twitched as he turned around.

"What fire?" Yami asked. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"There was a bright flash of fire…or some sort of heated light thing…It was before everything went black. Didn't you feel it?" Seto asked.

"Nope. No fire." Yami said rather quickly, turning his body away again. He didn't want Seto to see his nervous habit of biting his lower lip.

Seto remained suspicious of the vampire's quick answer, but he decided to let the conversation slip for now. First he needed some sleep, this major headache he had was nearly splitting his head in two.

Blue eyes looked up and gazed into the pitch black sky, dotted with white stars. It had been like this for days, weeks, maybe months now. The earth had fallen under most of the vampires' control, therefore the hours had changed. Daylight rarely ever existed on earth anymore…life was beginning to fade. Seto shivered. It was first moment in many months he realized that he was actually _cold_.

"Speaking of fire, would you start one? I don't know if vampires come with some central heating power, but I'm freezing my ass off." Seto asked as he laid his head down on a moss-covered rock and closed his eyes. Yami nodded his head as he patted his hands on the ground, trying to find something he could start a fire with. Seto blinked one eye open. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a blind vampire start a fire..._

Yami grasped a thick log of wood in his hands. Laying it neatly in front of him, he dug both his fingers into the earth beside him. Seto opened both eyes now, watching every move made by the other. Yami dug his fingers deeper into the earth, curling his fingers as he grabbed a handful of dirt and rocks. Lifting his hands out of the ground, he released his handful of dirt over the log.

"What in seven hells are you--?" Seto tried to ask, but was instantly silenced by a flash of light.

Yami snapped his fingers, creating a small flame to appear in thin air, hovering above his thumbs. Seto gasped in awe as he immediately sat up straight, eyeing the blind vampire carefully.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face as Yami began to use some sort of…telepathy to communicate and manipulate the flame. Seto could see that the vampire's mouth was slightly moving, his face flashing with a determination like never before. Soon enough the flames danced over to the mound of wood and dirt, lighting it on fire. Seto relaxed, feeling the sudden warmth surround his body.

Yami smiled as he kneeled down and let himself fall backwards to the ground, putting his arm around the back of his head like a pillow. He sighed contentedly as he too basked in the warmth of the fire. Seto glanced over to Yami.

"Impressive." He said and stood up to sit next to the vampire. "Can all of you blood-suckers do that?" He asked, lying down in a similar position as Yami's. Yami shook his head and tilted his chin upward, facing toward the black sky. He lifted his hand to straighten out the black cloth covering his eyes.

"No. Only some of us are gifted with strength in magic." He murmured in a low tone of voice, indicating he didn't want the conversation to continue. Seto replied with a grunt in understanding. But deep down inside, he was confused more than ever. _Magic? Vampires? _It was unheard of from where he came from. Sure, he knew about excessive strength in muscle power, and the 5 senses, but excessive strength in _magic_?

Something in Seto's mind clicked. The beginning of the war. The reason why the humans turned on the vampires after 4 centuries of peace…it was because of a certain human lusting after a certain vampire. It was a lust for power, the rumors said. Lust for strength in species, both sides became blinded with greed. And now, vampires and humans alike wanted to get their hands on the power, no matter the cost. Was it this unique 'strength in magic' that that vampire possessed? Seto pondered the thought as he looked over to Yami's figure, which seemed to be sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling with each breath.

Seto let his head fall to the ground with a small thud. '_That just made things a whole lot easier...' _Seto thought sarcastically. He would need some serious therapy when this was all over.

He nervously looked around. This was definitely not the safest place to take a rest for the night. The deserted plains were constantly bombarded with enemies since they surrounded by two of the toughest nations of both vampire and human. It was a never-ending battle field, and Seto and Yami were unfortunately caught in the middle of it.

'_Just great. Another sleepless night on guard. Next time I'm going to sleep first.'_

Propping his head on his palms, he inhaled and exhaled. _Tomorrow. _Seto decided. _Tomorrow I will get some answers…hopefully._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Review if you would like to see a Chapter Two! (ha, that rhymes XD) **


End file.
